


Beginner's Luck

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, SHSL Rarepair Week, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that she’s a beginner, Chiaki...she’ll stop button-mashing eventually…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> for shslrarepairweek.tumblr.com. day 1.  
> ~  
> also on tumblr: http://yamapeko.tumblr.com/post/114385678670/beginners-luck

"So, uh...I just press this one to hit 'im, right?"

"...Oh. No, that's how you taunt. This one is the one you want."

POW.

“Ah...that one’s hardly effective with this type of enemy. I think you pressed the wrong button.”

BAM.

"Oh, huh."

Nanami continued to peek over Owari's shoulder, mostly letting her try and figure out the controls on her own with the occasional gesture. She couldn’t really blame her for not knowing which did what- in fact, she herself probably knew _too_ much about which did what. Owari had been so intent on figuring this out on her own, too. 

_“Oi, Chia! I wanna know what it is about ya and those video games. Ya seem, like...really into ‘em and I’ve kinda never played one before. Think you can show me th’ ropes?”_

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, taking a glance over at the other girl every so often. _Remember that she’s a beginner, Chiaki...she’ll stop button-mashing eventually…_ She couldn’t let herself get irritated; not now, at least. Even so, she’d never had to teach anyone how to use a controller before, never mind the entire concept of how to play a game. According to her, that should have been second nature to every human being. Everyone’s seen a console, everyone’s played at least one stage of a Mario game. Guess not. 

“Jeez…” a huff of breath came from beside her, snapping her out of her state of dreaming. The pause menu of the fighting game slid up onto the screen as Owari reached over to her glass of milk, taking a long drink from it. “All this virtual fightin’s makin’ me hungry. You got any food here?” She took a look around the smaller girl’s cottage, looking for some sort of cabinet. Nanami nodded slowly, thinking. 

“Yes....I think. I went to the supermarket yesterday, but...I’m not sure if I was just dreaming about it.”

“Mmh, don’t worry.” As expected, Owari had already found the chip stash and had her hand in a bag of BBQ chips. She flicked her head to let the bangs in her face shift to the sides. “I dream about goin’ there all the time, too,” she said, punctuating her sentence with a crunch of a chip. “Place has got some _heavenly_ sweets, you’ve got no idea. Old Man keeps tellin’ me not to have to much, but it’s hard to resist, honestly.” Nodding to confirm that she was listening, Nanami leaned over out of her beanbag chair to hook up another controller to the console, humming to herself as she ghosted her fingers over the buttons, trying to remember the specific controls for certain combos.

The athlete had already made her way over to the TV set, hand still in the bag, when she stopped. “Whoa, Nana, you sure? I just started, y’know…” Nanami looked up, brushing her too-long bangs out of her pale eyes. “I know...I’ll go easy, I swear,” she said in her usual slow pace of voice, putting a hand over her own heart to signal a promise. With a grunt, Owari plopped herself back down on the chair and picked up the controller, a grin soon returning to her face. 

“Takin’ you down, Nana.”

“...Don’t believe in yourself too much.”

Owari couldn’t help but look back at the shorter one, a bit surprised by her statement. Nanami _with_ a controller and Nanami _without ___a controller were two completely different people, she’d soon learn. When the both of them were ready, Nanami pressed the start button, and off they went.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__GAME OVER!_ _

"........." 

Nanami couldn’t do much else except stare at the screen in front of her, clutching the controller in both hands. Owari, the _same_ Owari that was struggling to match moves with skill types, had just beat her. _In a fighting game._ Sure, she was going easier on her than usual, but that was just too lucky. 

“Hwoooo...damn. Beat ya at your own craft,” Owari said with a wink, taking a bite of her snack. She shrugged, not knowing the absolute _intensity_ of what she'd just done. “Beginner’s luck?” 

Nanami finally took her eyes away from the screen, dropped the remote, and turned toward Owari, grabbing her hands tight and looking at her dead in the eye, a twinkle in her own. 

“ _You’re a natural._ ” 


End file.
